Levels
Levels are the ranking system in Six Guns. The current level cap is 50. You unlock more stuff and health every time you level up. Levels This is a list of levels. * Level 1: 10 HP * Level 2: 15 HP, unlocks Burnside Carbine * Level 3: 20 HP, unlocks Outlaw Hat and Florida Cracker Horse * Level 4: 25 HP * Level 5: 30 HP, unlocks Dragon Revolver * Level 6: 35 HP * Level 7: 40 HP, unlocks Morgan Horse * Level 8: 45 HP, unlocks Double-Barrel Shotgun * Level 9: 50 HP * Level 10: 55 HP, unlocks Witch Hunter clothing set and Witch Impaler * Level 11: 60 HP * Level 12: 65 HP, unlocks Dual Guns * Level 13: 70 HP, unlocks Tesla Gun and Flak Cannon * Level 14: 75 HP, unlocks Mexican set * Level 15: 80 HP, unlocks Longshot Repeater 1887, Gunslinger set, Spanish Mustang, and The Equalizer * Level 16: 85 HP * Level 17: 90 HP * Level 18: 95 HP, unlocks Assault Pump Shotgun and Gunner Boots * Level 19: 100 HP * Level 20: 105 HP, unlocks English Bloodhorse and Spike Spinner * Level 21: 110 HP * Level 22: 115 HP, unlocks Impaler and Gunner Hat * Level 23: 120 HP * Level 24: 125 HP, unlocks Gunner Pants * Level 25: 130 HP, unlocks Demon Thrower * Level 26: 135 HP, unlocks Gunner Jacket * Level 27: 140 HP * Level 28: 145 HP, unlocks Hunter Pants * Level 29: 150 HP * Level 30: 155 HP, unlocks Ripper and Hunter Boots * Level 31: 160 HP * Level 32: 165 HP, unlocks Hunter Hat * Level 33: 170 HP * Level 34: 175 HP, unlocks Hunter Jacket * Level 35: 180 HP, unlocks Gatling Annihilator * Level 36: 185 HP * Level 37: 190 HP * Level 38: 195 HP * Level 39: 200 HP * Level 40: 205 HP * Level 41: 210 HP * Level 42: 215 HP * Level 43: 220 HP * Level 44: 225 HP * Level 45: 230 HP * Level 46: 235 HP * Level 47: 240 HP * Level 48: 245 HP * Level 49: 250 HP * Level 50: 255 HP Achievements Trivia * Only a few players have reached level 50 without hacking. * If you level up somewhere around levels 1-9, it will only increase the amount of XP needed to reach the next level. If your levels 10-19, it will increase by 500 XP. If your level 20-29 it will increase by 5,000 XP. If your level 30+ the amount to XP needed to level up is increased by 10,000 XP. * Level 35 is the last level that unlocks a weapon. Other levels beyond level 35 just unlocks health with the exception of level 40 and 50, which unlock the 'Demon Hunter II' (lvl. 40) and the 'Demon Hunter III' (lvl. 50) achievements. * At Level 50, players stop gaining further XP once 380,000 points is reached. * Sometimes, you get the Demon Hunter II achievement when you reach level 27. Category:Gameplay Category:Six Guns